Ugly is the world we're on
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: Nunca nadie le advirtió que la ambrosía podía ser peligrosa y nadie le creyó cuando dijo que ellos le estaban llamando. Y si hubiera sido listo, habría elegido que los perros le mordieran, a entrar en el bosque.


Ugly is the world we're on

Capítulo 1.

_Anne Boleyn se hecho a dormir con un calcetín que contenía todos sus sueños._

* * *

La estancia se ilumino con el sonido de un rayo golpeando la tierra, toda la habitación mostrando la soledad que en ella reina. En el buró de enfrente, el agua vibró cuando el rayo se impactó en alguna de las tierras cultivadas en cebada de las afueras del reino.

Danny se estremeció debajo de las sabanas, crispando las uñas con algún sueño dentro de su cabeza del que nunca sabremos, que le atormentaba. Las noches de tormenta no eran buenas para él. Los sonidos fuertes llegaban a su subconsciente, mientras el frío de la lluvia le calaba hasta los huesos. El pecoso arrugo la nariz, como si fuera a estornudar, antes de que otro rayo cayera cerca, mucho más cerca del castillo y tal sonido lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad, su realidad en la que las leyendas y los cuentos eran más palpables de lo que deberían. Algo que él podría clasificar como su propia pesadilla, una que en realidad estaría por vivir en los acontecimientos siguientes.

Sus ojos azules se movieron por toda la habitación, observando cada esquina y cada sombra que se formase con la luz de la luna. Sus uñas estaban tan enterradas en las sabanas, que hasta dolían. Su respiración le quemaba, y podía sentir claramente el tambor de marcha que era su corazón bajo la bata de lana que le vestía. Un calofrió le recorrió cada vertebra de la columna vertebral cuando fue testigo de otro rayo impactando fuera de la ventana, en la cual las gotas bajaban incesantes por el cristal.

Danny contó hasta 3 y respiró hondo, tranquilizándose.

Despertarse con los rayos y los truenos de una tormenta podría haberse vuelto cotidiano desde que Danny nació, pero él nunca se acostumbraría a eso. Recuerda bien, como cada noche de tormenta el miedo lo mantenía inmóvil, lo paralizaba filtrándosele hasta el alma, sin si quiera poder vocalizar un diminuto "ayuda" que trajera a sus padres o a los criados a su rescate. El miedo era y fue tan potente, que hubo noches enteras en que no paró de llorar, sin que algún ruido pudiera salir de su boca, solo suaves lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas que hacían mojar la sabana. Durante esas noches, cada que cerraba los ojos o siquiera parpadeará, ya imaginaba a alguna bruja colgada del foco encima de él, o al monstruo de las grandes manos peludas que habita debajo de la cama. Así que sí, el ya conocía lo que "paralizado del miedo" significaba, y es por eso que odiaba con toda su alma la temporada lluviosa.

Cuando mamá y papá se enteraron del nada normal miedo de su hijo lo tomaron y llevaron con médicos del lugar, quienes alegaron que era por tomar tres tazas de chocolate antes de dormir. Pero todo empeoro cuando pasó de ver tales monstruos solo cuando cerraba los ojos, a verlos en sueños y hasta cuando estaba despierto. Y no los imaginaba. Sus padres de nuevo, mandaron traer a los médicos y curanderos de todo el reino, incluso a algunos extranjeros que le recetaban desde té de hiervas de corral, hasta leche agría con un toque de lágrimas del propio niño, y otros más incluso llegaron a la conclusión de que el chico estaba poseído. Desde ese entonces, Danny había aprendido que no podría seguir diciendo que veía tales cosas, ya que nadie le creería o incluso, terminarían por quemarlo pensando que era uno más de esos demonios que habitaban por el bosque tenebroso que rodeaba Transylvania y que había robado al principe para suplantarlo. Así, Danny al comprender aquello, tuvo que arreglárselas para convencer a todos que las limpias y los hechizos habían hecho efecto, y que ahora no veía nada fuera de lo común.

Y poco a poco, así fue. Dejo de ver a la bruja sobre su cabeza y los grandes dedos regordetes del monstruo saliendo de debajo de su cama, pero sobre todo, dejo de ver a la maga que le traía un pedacito de fruto rojo que para él, fue su ambrosía. Y después de que desaparecieran, con ellos se fue la valentía, pues que sería de ella si no existiera el miedo.

Danny dejó de comer durante casi tres semanas, a los 6 años, en las cuales había estado a punto de morir por inanición. Al probar bocado, la comida se volvía cenizas, y al beber agua, el agua se volvía en el líquido más amargo que un hombre pudiese soportar. Su lengua y su estómago pedían a gritos la fruta roja que él no podía ordenar traer. Poco a poco, su sistema volvió a recibir aquellos alimentos con un poco más de normalidad, pero jamás volvió a saborear las comidas y las bebidas como había hecho antes de conocerles a ellos.

Su vida desde entonces nunca más pudo ser unida a la palabra "normalidad" y terminó siendo aquel principe que se asustaba con las tormentas hasta casi caer desmayado.

La única cosa que no terminaría ahí, serían los duendes. Aquellos hombrecillos de dientes afilados y trajecitos verdes a veces se dejaban ver fuera de su ventana, en los límites del jardín del palacio y el bosque, donde a veces Danny no sabía si le estaban llamando o simplemente le saludaban. Danny siempre creyó que era lo primero, pues aquello que les escurría por la boca no podría ser mermelada de fresa.

Transylvania nunca se caracterizó por ser el protagonista del cuento de Blanca Nieves, más bien, era como el de Hanzel y Gretel. Un bosque con mil y un criaturas dispuestas a devorar a quienes se pasearán por ahí. Vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas, duendes, gnomos entre otros, eran la razón por la que los cazadores salían de los limites seguros. Pero eso eran ellos, cazadores. Cazadores pagados por el rey para perseguir y matar las criaturas que habitaban en la oscuridad, para deshacerse del peligro que con ellos conllevaba.

Danny creció rodeado de criados y personas siempre dispuestas a escuchar por sus demandas, pero nadie fue más allá de una sonrisa falsa y unas ganas de ayudar impuestas solo por la obligación. Pero en realidad Danny, el principe Danny, no tenía amigos ni nadie en quien confiar, y todas aquellas pesadillas convertidas en realidades, las guardo.

Ahora era más grande, a sus 16 años se podría decir que ya era mayor, al menos lo suficiente para saber que no podría volver a dormir en toda la noche, así que cerrando los ojos, acerco un pequeño libro viejo y amarillo de su mesita y comenzó a leerle.

La noche apenas acababa de empezar.


End file.
